Vows
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: "I object!" When I stopped their wedding for a few seconds, I felt horrible. But I couldn't stop myself from speaking. In my heart, however, I knew there was no possible chance of him leaving with me. NaLu/NaLi


**Just a cute little idea that might make you think ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**XXX**

I loved him, for the longest time, I loved him. He was everything to me, and I just being with him made me happy.

We were together for a long time, longer than most. At one point, I thought he loved me, or so he promised. He promised to be there for me.

Though I can't really blame him; she is perfect for him. They work so well together. It hurt to see. I loved him too, couldn't she, he, _they _see that?

What I didn't understand was why. Why did he all the sudden want to be with her? It doesn't matter, he loves her. They do everything together, sometimes I wish it were me again he was with.

**XXX**

"Are you going to the wedding?" Mirajane asks me, slightly concerned.

I nod, "Of course, he's my best friend." Or was, I'm not sure.

Thinking back on it, did I want to go? Not really, but I couldn't turn down his invite.

_"Hey." Natsu casually slid up next to me. It's been a while since he acknowledged my presence. _

_ "Hi." I had forced a smile. _

_ "So, listen, I wanted to personally invite you to our wedding." Our meaning her not me. Obviously. _

_ I couldn't answer. I never pegged Natsu for the, let's get married type. _

_ "Please? It'll mean the world to us." Since when did he talk like that? _

_ "S—sure." It was official, I was going to their wedding._

Okay, call it weak willed, call it whatever you want, I was going. Mirajane didn't say anything more, as if I'd break.

How many more days did I have of my Natsu? …Her Natsu?

Four.

No, three. Thinking about dates was more painful than ever. He was mine, was the key word here. Now Natsu is hers.

"Yo!" Natsu bumps into me, the happy go lucky smile ever present on his handsome face.

"Hey." What more could I say?

"Listen, I want to ask for your advice."

"What do you need?"

"Well I wanted to do a red tie for my suit, cuz you know fire is the best, but she wants blue. How can I get my way?" I stifle a laugh. It's so like Natsu.

"You don't. Wear a blue tie. Just wear red underwear." Natsu lifted an eyebrow, before grinning.

He hugged me quickly, a friendly gesture, "Thanks." He walked off in search of his blushing bride.

"Oh Natsu, when did you get so mature…?" I whispered.

God did I love him though.

**XXX**

Loop, loop, tighten. "There, you're all set." I smoothed out the crease in his tie, fixing it.

Natsu smiled, checking out my handy work in the mirror. "It's looks great." He sat down, sighing. "I never thought I'd get married." I did, but it was to me.

"Me neither. Never did I think you'd settle down and get married." I admitted, well half admitted. I figured it would be with me.

"I guess that's just how things are."

"You've changed."

"Eh?"

"You're more mature now. I miss the happy go lucky Natsu."

"He's still here, kinda."

"Exactly. Go, it's time for you to get married." I mentally cringed. Hugging him tightly, and kissing his cheek, I sent him on his way.

Finding my seat next to Cana, I folded my hands together. I tried to smother my train of thought. To do so, I tuned out.

"If anyone feels this couple should not be wed in Holy Matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" I announced, jumping to my feet, speaking without thinking. Horrified, everyone in the guild turned to look at me.

"L—Lucy?" Natsu stuttered, wide eyed.

My mouth spoke on its own, "Natsu, you can't marry Lisanna! I love you! Ever since you invited me to join Fairy Tail, ever since you first broke into my house there was something about you. You've saved my life so many times and I can't imagine life without you. Please, I love you." I clamped my hand over my mouth, shocked. What have I done?

Lisanna's jaw was slack, her beautiful face marred with shock.

"I'm so sorry!" I managed, fleeing from the scene, without even hearing what happened next. I stumbled somewhere out back, collapsing to my knees. I was sobbing. Everything hurt.

When I stopped their wedding for those few seconds, I felt horrible. But I couldn't stop myself from speaking. In my heart, I knew there was no possible chance of him leaving with me.

Sob. Laugh at the pure foolishness of it all. Sob some more.

A warm hand touched my shoulder. I tilted my head to meet the sombre gaze of the man I just confessed my love to in front of his bride.

"Natsu?" Did they get married?

"I can't talk long, Lisanna and I have to go soon." So they did. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm so sorry for what I did. It was completely unforgivable."

He shook his head, "No, it's fine. I forgive you. You were just being honest." And nothing changed.

We were silent for a while. "Natsu, did you… could you have ever loved me?"

"Lucy, there was a time, when I thought it was possible, but when Lisanna came back, I just knew." More tears spilled. "I am sorry."

"Don't be." I wanted to be selfish, make him hurt, make him feel what I felt. But I wouldn't.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kiss me.

I hesitate, "Go, and have fun." _Kiss me! Kiss me! KISS ME! _

Natsu frowned, and hugged me, "We'll always be best friends." That makes me cry harder.

"We will." Slowly, he broke the hug. The mature Natsu stood, patting my head.

"I'll see you when we get back." Then he left.

I knew. Still, it hurt. Being selfish would get me nowhere. Being me, Lucy Heartfilia, being his friend, would help.

Or maybe it was still selfish to keep him in my life. I don't care.

He'll always be my (secret) Natsu.

**Sorry it's short, but I like it. A nice change of pace. Short and slightly rushed. But hey, it's a one shot lol. Anyway, review if you like. Ciao!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
